What Should Be Done
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Un nuevo aspirante al Trono de Hierro aparece en Poniente junto a un gran ejército, un señor muerto y muchas preguntas que responder.
1. El joven señor

**Advertencias** : esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y no me genera ningún beneficio económico, porque todo pertenece a George Martin y a la HBO. Es un regalo para Ale. No soy exactamente su amiga invisible ni esto es exactamente lo que pidió, así que estoy dispuesta a soportar la lluvia de tomates. Anyway, lamento que los nombres estén traducidos, sé que no te gusta, pero al leerme los libros en castellano no me sale escribirlos en inglés jaja Espero que te agrade un poquito.

La acción se desarrolla post-Danza.

…

 **I**

Ned solo había estado en Bastión de Tormentas en una ocasión: de paso, junto a lord Beric, en una visita corta y formal a su señor feudal. Aquella vez, la majestuosidad de la fortaleza le había impresionado. El mar rugía y la tempestad de las aguas amenazaba el castillo, alzado sobre el acantilado, una y otra vez; pero ni siquiera el oleaje enfurecido podía escalar los altísimos muros que rodeaban el asentamiento de la casa Baratheon. Sin embargo, Bastión de Tormentas había caído, y no había sido bajo el poder de la Bahía de los Naufragios, sino a punta de lanza y espada, conquistada por una compañía mercenaria y por Aegon Targaryen, el hijito muerto del príncipe Rhaegar.

En aquella ocasión, cuatro jinetes con el blasón del rayo púrpura les habían precedido y anunciado su llegada. Ned había entrado a galope junto a su señor, atravesando los muros de holgura infinita que Brandon el Constructor había levantado en tiempos de héroes. En cambio, esta vez el señor que visitaba Bastión de Tormentas era él mismo, Edric Dayne de Campoestrella, y su regia comitiva la componían tres bandidos que no tenían ningún sitio mejor al que ir en medio de tanta guerra y a los que había prometido un lugar al que pertenecer. Watty y Merrit se habían unido a la Hermandad tras pelear contra la Compañía Audaz —y tras perder su hogar y su familia a manos Clegane— y Anguy, el arquero dorniense, había formado parte del grupo desde el principio. Cuando lord Beric besó el cadáver de Catelyn Stark, este se levantó y los manzanos a izquierda y derecha del Forca Verde dieron pronto sus frutos: leones y comadrejas, sobre todo, con las caras hinchadas y violáceas, y el cuerpo inerte colgando como el de una marioneta. Los cuatro habían decidido dejar la Hermandad.

Ned Dayne se dirigía a su casa, a explicarle a su tía Allyria que su eterno prometido había muerto, ahora sí, definitivamente; mas el barco lyseno no había querido navegar hasta Dorne, y en una posada del camino se habían enterado de la llegada del nuevo aspirante al trono.

Ningún jinete les precedió cuando entraron a pie, tras recibir la aprobación del vigilante. Ned no tenía aspecto de señor. Para comenzar, acababa de cumplir catorce años y, aunque había dado un buen estirón, seguía siendo más bajo y pequeño que el resto de su reducido grupo. El cabello rubio estaba sucio, largo y despeinado, y sus ropas empapadas de sudor y tierra. Anguy, Merrit y Watty no lucían más elegantes.

—Dime por última vez por qué estamos aquí, Ned —le pidió Anguy.

«No tengo ni idea», pensó. La noticia de que Aegon Targaryen había desembarcado en Poniente, como había hecho otro Aegon hacía trescientos años, lo había exaltado, sin saber por qué.

—Mi tío fue caballero de la Guardia Real —respondió—, decían que era el mejor amigo de Rhaegar Targaryen. Que era su sombra y su escudo, y que confiaba plenamente en él.

—Tu tío murió, como casi todos, en la Rebelión —repuso el arquero—. Y tú no eres la Espada del Amanecer, Ned, ni este chico es el príncipe Rhaegar. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es. La gente de pueblo siempre habla de oídas.

—Espero que tu corazonada no sea en realidad un mal augurio —masculló Watty.

—Tal vez este príncipe dure más que los reyes —apuntó Merrit—, creo que ya solo quedan dos. El niño rey en Desembarco del Rey bajo las faldas de la Lannister y el hermano de Robert, congelándose el culo en el Norte, saben los dioses por qué. Hay que apostar por un caballo ganador, ¿no?

—¿Eres tú el señor de Campoestrella? —Bramó una voz—. Me han dicho que un niño señor ha llamado a la puerta. Mierda puta, más te vale que sea cierto.

Ned se topó de bruces con una barriga voluminosa, perteneciente a un hombre sin oreja. Tenía el rostro surcado de cicatrices y parecía tan impaciente como divertido. Se llamaba ser Franklyn Flores y había hecho especial hincapié en su título de caballero. Ned dudaba de que ese título tuviese alguna validez, pero no hizo pública su sospecha. Ser Franklyn los interrogó durante un buen rato en el patio de la fortaleza, bajo la mirada curiosa de docenas de soldados. Ned vio a isleños de tez azabache vestidos con plumas multicolores, a un soldado con monedas de oro en ambas orejas, a un hombre al que confundió con una mujer por sus labios gruesos y sus uñas pintadas y a otro cuyos largos bucles pelirrojos habrían sido la envidia de cualquier doncella.

Se ahorró muchos detalles que ser Franklyn no tenía por qué saber. No habló de lady Catelyn ni de las siete muertes de lord Beric, pero lo puso al tanto del bando por el que habían estado luchando, que era lo que despertaba su interés.

—No me jodas —Flores soltó una carcajada grosera—. ¿Vosotros habéis combatido contra la Compañía Audaz? ¿Y tú dices que mataste a media docena de titiriteros? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Watty, el Molinero.

—¿El Molinero?

—Antes de matar titiriteros, trabajaba en un molino.

Al mercenario le resultó hilarante.

—¿Dónde está Vargo Hoat?

—Muerto, pero no fui yo.

—Qué pena, a Harry le habría encantado. —Flores les recorrió de arriba abajo—. Y ahora, la verdad, ¿a qué habéis venido?

—A comprobar los rumores —Ned tragó saliva.

—Los rumores han llegado lejos —el hombre parecía complacido—. Sígueme. Vas a hablar con lord Jon, veremos si eres un pequeño señor o un cabrón mentiroso.

Le hicieron esperar. Quizá lord Jon no estaba disponible en ese momento, o quizá pensaron que la espera le pondría nervioso, o que el señor de Campoestrella no era tan importante como para concederle una audiencia inmediata.

Que la infame Compañía Dorada estuviese de verdad en Poniente —justo delante de sus narices— se le hacía irreal. Conocía bien su historia (las historias de batallas eran, de lejos, sus preferidas). La compañía había sido fundada por Aegor Ríos para apoyar las pretensiones al trono de los Fuegoscuro. Hubo hasta cinco rebeliones perpetradas por los descendientes de Daemon, pero todas fracasaron, y finalmente los Fuegoscuro desaparecieron. Sin aspirantes a rey al que encumbrar, habían sobrevivido guerreando en las Ciudades Libres.

«Pero ahora tienen a otro dragón al que coronar —se dijo—, un dragón de verdad, un Targaryen…» No muchos de los hombres presentes le parecían ponientis, la mayoría vendría de Lys, Tyrosh o Braavos, u otros sitios que no podría identificar.

—Chico, muévete —ser Franklyn le dio un pequeño empujón.

Entró en una sala espaciosa, ricamente decorada con alfombras, tapices y cortinajes verdes y dorados, butacas de ébano finamente ornamentadas y objetos exóticos de otras tierras. Renly Baratheon siempre le había parecido un poco presuntuoso. Tras la mesa no estaba el malogrado señor de Bastión de Tormentas, sino un hombre más mayor, con mechones grisáceos en el pelo y en la barba, y en su jubón se enfrentaban dos grifos.

«Jon Connington —pensó—, el amigo del príncipe Rhaegar. Tía Allyria dijo que estaba muerto, como Aegon.»

Había dos asientos frente a él. Ned no pudo evitar que su boca se abriese de par en par al ver a la princesa Arianne en uno de ellos. La había visto en contadas ocasiones, la última de ellas hacía ya unos años, y sin las finas sedas ni las joyas podía engañar a otro; pero ella, para él, era inconfundible. Era una dorniense de sal, de piel olivácea y facciones delicadas, posiblemente la mujer más atractiva que Ned había contemplado jamás.

Hizo una torpe reverencia ante ella.

—Princesa, lord Connington. Es un honor que me recibáis ante vos. Por favor, disculpad mis modales. No pude preveniros de mi llegada, y lamento no… lamento que mi aspecto no sea adecuado. —La cortesía y el protocolo nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Durante un rato solo le respondió el silencio. Franklyn Flores se había quedado y Ned se fijó en que había una mujer al fondo de la estancia, ataviada con ropas de septa. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, le dio la impresión de que estaba algo inquieta.

—Ser Franklyn me ha dicho que vienes de combatir en el Forca Verde —dijo Connington, al fin, indicándole que se sentase—. ¿A quién servías?

—A lord Beric Dondarrion, mi señor. Yo era su escudero. Al principio… antes de que muriese el rey Robert, hubo un problema entre los Lannister y los Stark. La esposa de lord Stark secuestró a Tyrion Lannister, el Gnomo, y los Lannister enviaron a Gregor Clegane a las Tierras de los Ríos. Ese monstruo dejó vacías aldeas enteras. Llegó con sus perros a quemar tierras, a matar campesinos, a robarles, a violar a las mujeres… dejaban un rastro de sangre y dolor por allá donde pasaban. Pero entonces el Matarreyes se encaró con la Mano y le partió la pierna, por eso envió a lord Beric. Partí con él y con un grupo para ponerle fin a sus villanías.

—¿Dónde está el Señor de Refugio Negro?

—Murió —musitó, escueto—. Combatimos a los Lannister durante más de un año. Todavía hay quienes los siguen combatiendo. Yo decidí regresar a casa.

Si algo le había pesado a Ned, había sido la muerte de Beric Dondarrion. Se había quedado inmóvil, inútil, mientras su señor besaba al cadáver de lady Catelyn. Thoros había tratado de razonar, le había insistido, gritado, suplicado, y no había conseguido nada. Echaba de menos al sacerdote rojo. Aunque nunca habían compartido los mismos dioses, en los últimos tiempos, Thoros de Myr era quien ponía la pizca de sentido común en la Hermandad.

—¿Cuál es la situación en las Tierras de los Ríos? —Continuó Connington.

—Edmure Tully se ha rendido —dijo—. Un hijo de Walder Frey es el señor de Aguasdulces, el marido de Genna Lannister; pero el señor supremo del Tridente ahora es Petyr Baelish. He oído que se ha casado con Lysa Arryn.

—¿Baelish? —Connington caviló—. Robert Baratheon tenía un Baelish a su servicio.

—Es el mismo, mi señor.

—Lysa Arryn ha muerto —interrumpió la princesa Arianne—. Su bardo la mató, o al menos esa es la información que ha salido del Valle. Los vasallos de los Arryn son herméticos. No han tomado partido durante la guerra, lo cual ha sido bastante sorprendente. Lysa Arryn era la tía de Robb Stark y la hermana de Edmure Tully.

—Y ahora un consejero de Robert gobierna en el Valle… ¿Jon Arryn no engendró hijos?

—Un niño enfermizo.

—Qué conveniente. —Jon Connington miró de reojo a la septa antes de continuar—. Princesa Arianne, ¿podéis atestiguar que este muchacho es quien dice ser?

La dorniense se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Conozco mejor a lady Allyria —respondió—. Los Dayne no visitan con frecuencia Lanza del Sol. Si no recuerdo mal, Allyria Dayne estaba comprometida con Dondarrion, así que esa parte, al menos, concuerda.

«¿Acaso temen que sea un espía?» Ned se llevó una mano al broche de plata con el que se sujetaba la capa, una espada y una estrella fugaz cruzadas, y lo puso encima de la mesa.

—Esto es lo mejor que tengo —indicó—. Me temo que no soy merecedor de Albor, el mandoble ancestral de mi casa. Estoy seguro de que habría sido una prueba más rigurosa de mi identidad.

—No cualquiera puede blandir a Albor —asintió Connington—. Conocí bien a ser Arthur. Era tan leal como temible en el combate.

—También era amigo del tío de mi padre —añadió Arianne Martell—. Servían juntos en la Guardia Real. Mi padre me contó que una vez Dayne vino a visitarnos y me puso sobre sus rodillas. Lamentablemente, yo era muy pequeña, y ya no lo recuerdo.

La septa suspiró. Connington levantó una mano enguantada y ella se acercó a la mesa.

—Eres muy joven para ser el señor de una casa —dijo. La septa era una mujer alta, de piel clara y ojos de un azul profundo y brillante, casi violetas—. ¿Qué ha pasado con lord Atticus Dayne?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño, mi señora. Contrajo una enfermedad del vientre. Desde entonces mi tía Allyria se ha hecho cargo de Campoestrella, hasta que yo sea mayor de edad.

La septa frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Se disculpó con Connington y salió del despacho.

—Bien, lord Edric Dayne, ¿has venido a doblar la rodilla?

Ned miró a Arianne Martell antes de contestar. La princesa tenía los labios apretados y las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre. Su presencia allí era casual, la de Arianne Martell no podía serlo. En Dorne se decía que el príncipe Doran estaba enfermo, por lo que Ned dedujo que su hija había ido a Bastión de Tormentas en su representación. En la Rebelión de Robert, los Martell habían permanecido leales a los Targaryen, ya que la princesa Elia se había casado con Rhaegar. Si el hijo de ambos estaba de vuelta para reclamar el trono, los Martell seguirían siendo fieles.

—He sabido que Aegon Targaryen está vivo —contestó. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía la boca seca. De repente habría querido haber pasado de largo—. Quería saber si era cierto.

La información que Ned manejaba sobre el príncipe redivivo era que le habían estampado la cabeza contra la pared. Ser Franklyn lo encontró junto a unos enormes animales grises de patas gruesas. «No tiene aspecto de muerto», decidió. Era dos cabezas más alto que él, un tanto larguirucho, rubio y lampiño. Bajo el jubón rojo y negro llevaba cota de mallas y del cinto le colgaba la espada. Cuando el príncipe se movió, lo hizo también un hombre musculoso vestido de blanco.

—Alteza, os presento a lord Edwyn Dayne, que ha venido a cerciorarse de que aún respiráis.

—Edric —corrigió—. Podéis llamarme Ned… si a vuestra Alteza le place.

—Dayne —el príncipe le tendió la mano—, ¿de los Dayne de Campoestrella? Me han contado muchas historias sobre vuestra casa, es como si os conociese de toda la vida —sonrió. Se le quedó mirando la ropa sucia—. Acompáñame, Ned. Supongo que no habrás hecho un camino tan largo solo para quedarte a charlar. Victor, ¿podrías buscarle a lord Dayne una habitación? Y seguro que también querrá darse un baño.

Cuando se hubo quitado el polvo del camino, el príncipe lo aguardaba para conversar. Tuvo el decoro de hacer pausas para que Ned dijese aquello o lo otro, aunque no se sentía especialmente conversador, a diferencia de Aegon Targaryen. Era como si se hubiese pasado en silencio mucho tiempo y necesitase que alguien le prestase atención.

Le presentó a Anguy, Watty y Merrit, quienes hicieron reverencias tan parcas como la suya. A su vez, el príncipe le presentó a media docena de sargentos de la Compañía Dorada, a su escudero, a ser Rolly —el musculoso guardia real—; y quiso saber todo lo que Ned pensaba sobre la guerra, sobre los reyes, sobre los Lannister y los Tyrell. Terminó hablándole del príncipe Oberyn y de los hermanos Clegane, de la Boda Roja y de todo sobre lo que Aegon quiso indagar. Cuando Ned no supo qué más opinar ni tuvo más información que ofrecer, volvió a llevar las riendas de la conversación.

—Por desgracia, hemos perdido a algunos buenos hombres en la toma de la fortaleza —continuó—. Ya lo sabrás, claro, pero es inevitable que la guerra se cobre algunas vidas. En las guerras pierden los dos bandos, no puedes librar ninguna sin esperar consecuencias. De todas formas, Jon trazó un plan muy astuto. Él sabía que hay un túnel bajo la fortaleza, así que mandamos a algunos soldados a colarse dentro del castillo. La guarnición era escasa, unas quinientas espadas, por lo que las defensas eran débiles e irregulares. Y era de noche. Quinientas habrían valido para cualquier otro lugar, pero este castillo… —Le miró para que añadiese algo, y Ned se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de impresionarle—. En fin, nos abrieron las puertas desde dentro y hubo una buena contienda, ¿verdad, Rolly? Los superábamos ampliamente en número y ellos no esperaban un ataque. Tenemos a Mathis Rowan y a unos cuantos hombres en las mazmorras, pero otros bajaron la espada y se han unido a nosotros. Tú también habrás venido a unirte… los Dayne y los Targaryen siempre hemos sido buenos amigos. Jon me ha hablado mucho sobre tu tío, ser Arthur, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Y también he oído hablar sobre tu tía Ashara, la mejor amiga de mi madre…

Le invitó a comer en su mesa, con los sargentos, Connington y Arianne Martell. Ned no pasó por alto las miradas que Aegon le dedicaba a la dorniense, mientras ella fingía no darse cuenta. El capitán de la compañía, un tal Harry Strickland, farfullaba quejas e insistía en que debían esperar por los elefantes, o eso creyó oír Ned, pero Connington le cortó en seco, hablando entre dientes.

—Es el mejor momento para presentar batalla —replicó—, las fuerzas del Dominio están concentradas en varios puntos que no pueden abandonar. Tarly no se moverá de Desembarco del Rey o le cortarán el cuello a la niña reina, los pequeños Tyrell tienen piratas en sus costas, y no creo que debamos preocuparnos tan siquiera por ese otro guardia real que está en Rocadragón.

—El ejército de Mace Tyrell debe tener al menos treinta mil hombres —protestó Strickland—. Si los dornienses…

—Los dornienses responderán, y os aseguro que cada lancero de Dorne cuenta por dos caballeros del Dominio —cortó Arianne—. Podéis dejar de temblar.

Ser Franklyn y el resto de los sargentos se echaron a reír.

—¿Vais a enfrentaros a los Tyrell?

—Pues claro, chico —Mudd el Joven le miró como si fuese estúpido—. No hemos venido aquí a contemplar el paisaje.


	2. La falsa septa

…

 **II**

—Rezaré para que el Guerrero te dé fuerzas y te proteja durante la batalla.

Aegon sonrió. Se parecía tanto a su padre, que una sonrisa como aquella no encajaba con su rostro. Rhaegar siempre parecía triste, abstraído o preocupado; padecía una melancolía incurable, aunque no había sido eso lo que le había matado.

—Has asimilado tu papel mucho mejor que yo el mío —le dijo. Aegon miró al niño, el hijo de un mercenario de la compañía que se había convertido en su escudero, y al que habían encargado el honor de vestir al príncipe para la batalla—. Victor, déjanos a solas.

—¿Estás seguro de que debes ir tú en la vanguardia? Suena bastante peligroso, claro que yo no sé mucho sobre batallas.

—He de hacerlo. Cuando el ejército de Mace Tyrell caiga, los que queden en pie tendrán que verme como a su rey, no puede parecer que tengo miedo de dar la cara. Jon dice que ya habrá muchos que desconfíen de mí por llegar con una compañía de mercenarios… si ella, si Daenerys, hubiese llegado a Volantis como estaba previsto, sería diferente —respondió, disgustado. La sombra de la rabia planeó por su semblante una fracción de segundo—. No importa. Ya tenemos Bastión de Tormentas y, cuando caigan los Tyrell, Desembarco del Rey estará al alcance de mi mano. Jon dice que sería adecuado coronarme allí, que el Septón Supremo oficie la ceremonia, como hizo con el primer Aegon.

La sonrisa volvió a aflorar. Llevaba días hablando de la coronación, de las batallas, la conquista. Griff el Joven no era muy amigo de los triunfalismos, pero Aegon Targaryen sí. Connington estaba en cierto modo complacido de que Aegon tomase la iniciativa, ese tipo de actitudes revelaban carácter e intención; ella, por su parte, era consciente de que el muchacho poseía la arrogancia y el arrojo propios de la juventud. Querría reprenderlo un poco, solo un poco, sin minar su confianza. El camino había sido tan largo, tedioso, tan peligroso, que un error a esas alturas sería tan estúpido como mortal.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Lemore —dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Cuándo podré empezar a llamarte por tu nombre? Jon y yo ya no somos Griff y su hijo, así que tú deberías dejar de ser una septa. ¡Eres muy convincente cuando recitas los pasajes de la Vieja, pero ya estamos en casa! Puedes ser quien quieras ser.

—¿Y si quiero ser para siempre la septa Lemore? Oh, ¿acaso mi príncipe no cree que le he dado buenos consejos? ¿No valora la pasión con la que impregno mis rezos?

—A tu príncipe le gusta la septa Lemore, pero a ese tal lord Edric que llegó esta mañana, seguro que le agrada más Ashara Dayne —habló con seriedad.

«Definitivamente… este no es el Joven Griff.» Al chico de pelo azul jamás se le habría ocurrido hablar así a su septa.

—A tu madre no le importaría que te diese un buen tirón de orejas, o incluso unos azotes, ¿sabías? Yo no te eduqué para que fueses así de insolente.

Aegon se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos. ¡Qué frágil se estaba sintiendo! Hacía años que no temblaba así. Había imaginado un cúmulo de escenarios y aun así, la realidad había superado sus expectativas. Cuando se había marchado de Poniente, su hermano todavía ni era padre, y ver a su sobrino allí, hablando como el señor de su casa, le había parecido un sueño.

—Estaría muerto de no ser por ti, muerto como mis padres, como mi hermana, a quienes solo conozco a través de tus recuerdos. Sería literalmente una mancha de sangre en la pared —dijo, con un suave apretón—. Odiaría que después de tantos años de sacrificio y lucha dedicados a mí, tú no pudieras reunirte con una familia que sí te espera.

—No creo que… creo que… a estas alturas…, bueno, Allyria sabía… no, ella pensará que yo estoy muerta —farfulló—. Vaya, ¿cuándo has crecido tanto?

Se mordió el labio inferior en un pobre intento de distraer las lágrimas. De un momento a otro comenzó a sollozar, siendo consolada por el chico al que había cambiado los pañales. Podía notar el calor en las mejillas y la vergüenza en el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hermana que había estado casi veinte años fuera, haciendo lo que ella se decía que era su deber? Los había dejado atrás, a Atticus y a Allyria, con el sufrimiento y la pena de la muerte de Arthur, y con la amargura y congoja que ella misma había desatado. Y no había mirado atrás ni una sola vez.

Aquel día, cuando el ejército de Tywin Lannister entró en Desembarco del Rey, Varys había ido a verla con un bebé en brazos —un niño rubio, el hijo de una criada de las cocinas— y le había pedido que lo vistiese con la ropita del príncipe. Ella había accedido sin cuestionar ni una sola de sus palabras, y le había pedido a Elia, confusa por la situación, que sujetase al bebé.

—Habrá una sola oportunidad —le había asegurado la Araña— y solo puede ser Aegon. Si Elia o Rhaenys desaparecen, las buscarán hasta debajo de las piedras, todo se irá al traste. Un bebé pasará desapercibido, un bebé es esperanza.

Ella se había quedado en Campoestrella, para no levantar sospechas, mientras Varys escondía al príncipe. Y entonces los dioses la habían castigado, y su vientre, sus piernas y su cama se habían cubierto de sangre, por esa niña que había perecido en sus entrañas. Pero los dioses no habían terminado con ella, ni la Madre, ni la Vieja, ni el Desconocido; también lo enviaron a él, a Ned, con la espada y la nívea capa de su hermano.

—Tendría que habérselo dicho —gimió—, era el dolor de los dos.

Ashara necesitaba escapar incluso de ella misma, eso le había dicho al Consejero de los Rumores. La embarcó rumbo a las Ciudades Libres y durante un tiempo se permitió pensar que Aegon era suyo. Calmó su tristeza y sanó heridas profundas, pero había sido egoísta y ruin porque no le pertenecía, era de Elia. Y Ashara ni siquiera había echado la vista atrás. Solo la llegada de Connington la devolvió a la realidad.

—No será por mí, mi príncipe —le dijo, deshaciéndose de su agarre—. Ahora sí debo enfrentarme a mi deber, como tú al tuyo. Dile adiós a tu aburrida septa, porque no te enseñaré más oraciones. Confío en que los Siete te hayan imbuido más sabiduría que a mí. Desde luego, la vas a necesitar para reinar sobre siete reinos.

Las sirvientas encontraron para ella un suave vestido de lana y una capa de color púrpura con delicados adornos florales. Decidió que el mejor lugar para guardar al atavío de septa era el fuego, y allí arrojó el último aliento de la falsa septa Lemore.

Encontró a Connington en el extravagante despacho de Renly Baratheon. Él la miró de arriba abajo, como si fuese un fantasma.

—No creí que hallarías el valor —dijo—. Bien pensado, ahora el reclamo de Aegon tendrá más fuerza. Muchos te recuerdan, y cuando vean a la doncella de Elia Martell tras él, nadie le pondrá en duda.

—Los amigos de Elia y Rhaegar, las personas más adecuadas para este trabajo. Eso dijo la Araña. —Ashara se sentó frente a él—. Él está preparado, pero sigue preocupándome lo rápido que esto está avanzando.

—Después de tantos años de espera, ¿sientes vértigo? —Connington alzó una ceja pelirroja—. Es ahora o nunca. Aunque debo decir que la situación no podría ser más caótica. Los Lannister se desmoronan, sí, y los Tyrell con ellos; pero la princesa Arianne me esquiva, y sin el poder de Dorne somos menos fuertes. Mira lo que he encontrado.

Ashara leyó la carta que le tendía.

—¿Muertos que se levantan? —Siguió con el dedo las líneas escritas—. Frío y oscuridad… —Ashara dio un respingo—. Recuerdo que Rhaegar hablaba de esto con Elia. Ella me lo contaba, temiendo que él también tuviese la lacra. Estaba preocupada por los niños y él no hacía otra cosa que divagar sobre dragones de tres cabezas y una oscuridad que cubriría el mundo. Ya sabes cómo era Rhaegar… —Ashara percibió que Jon se ponía en tensión—. Se carteaba con el maestre del Muro, al parecer. Vaya, ¿ese hombre sigue vivo? Tenía entendido que era muy mayor.

La mano enguantada de Connington señaló la última línea de la misiva.

—Jon Nieve, lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche —recitó—. No le conozco.

—Es el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, me lo ha dicho el maestre. Tiene diecisiete años, es incluso más joven que Aegon. Quién iba a decirlo de Stark, él que era todo honor y rectitud.

«Vaya, Ned, —Ashara leyó el nombre de _Jon Nieve_ una y otra vez— ¿acaso no fui yo la única mujer que te entregó su amor? ¿A la madre de Jon Nieve también le rompiste el corazón?»

Arrugó la carta con el puño y la tiró encima de la mesa. Por la lástima que se traslucía en los ojos de Connington, debía haber adivinado sus pensamientos. Se conocían tan bien tras tantos años en el exilio, teniéndose únicamente el uno al otro, que era inútil tratar de guardar un secreto.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos obtuvo exactamente lo que quería, ¿verdad?

Jon suspiró en respuesta.


End file.
